Rise of a Legend
by Wolfboywarrior
Summary: After barely surviving a war that nearly consumed the Krayeuse Kingdom a tired and pissed off young mercenary is given care of a little girl from the heavens. How will he do with his new duties? More importantly, how will the girl in question grow and live? And what sort of person shall she become?
1. Chapter 1: Journal of a Tired Warrior

**Hey guys long time no see! School has put me on the longest hiatus ever from doing this X_X anyway since this is going to be the very first M rated Princess Maker 2 story I'll just say this now. This story WILL GET DARK FAST, which in the case of any of the Princess Maker games can mean a lot of things. In this case I do mean rape, some torture and a lot of extremely horrific shit plus some very near death experiences that the 'daughter' I have created for this very story** **will likely be very traumatized by** **. Now because of the starting age of which she begins at in the game things are going to start out fairly tame. However as I said before this will get darker and darker the older she gets,** **you have been warned. As one last heads up the majority of the story will be from the daughter's point of view and only some small bits from the POV of the father. Anyway I hope you enjoy the story!**

 _August 8th, 1210_

 _Krayeuse Kingdom_

 _My New Home...its better than the shit hut I shacked up in while on the road at least, although after getting a good view of the capital city's church cross from my window I realized very quickly why I've never been much of a pious man. It didn't mean I believe in the gods oh no, I've had my fair share of encountering deities several times during my journeys; However each encounter always had a different ending, with one time a goddess offering to sleep with me so she could bear my child. Which truth be told I still don't have a damnable clue what I did to make her lust for me so. Anyway with my current predicament from my last encounter after one of the greatest battles of my life had occurred against Lucifon, who was the Demon King of this continent, wait sorry 'the world' as the priest and sisters always say. Anyway as I was saying…._

 _THE GODS HAVE THE MOST SADISTIC SENSE OF HUMOR EVER! Before continue that train of thought though let me dial it back towards the past. When I had first arrived in this Kingdom over a year ago now the region had already been plagued with war against the local monstrous horrors of the region. Not to mention bandits and slimy trash deflowering their poor poor young maidens. So I figured I could stick around and find work to score some coin before I went on my way. For a few months I was in pure stabilized bliss; hunting down a criminal one day, searching for treasure the next, even took down a clan of bandits with barely a small band of warriors. However things got worse after the demons showed up and it was then I began hearing from them how it was 'the will of heaven' for them to punish the Kingdom. I immediately realized that the local King and his Court had led the people down a dark path of depravity as they reveled in their own luxuries. And as this broke one in thousands of divine laws I heard spouted at me they were then being punished as such. Tch, this is why I've always hated nobles, they pay well but at the end of the day, most only care about power, status and more money. I had participated in the defense of the capital more than once and shared a bed with the local beautiful flower of a barmaid more times than I care to remember._

 _Except as fun as it all was I decided enough was enough, I packed as little armor and equipment as I could and grabbed my sword. I then proceeded to go over to Lucifon's camp doing my best to be undetected and dealing with any annoyances that met my blade until finally I walked up to the tent of the man himself. The poor bastard seemed about as surprised as I was that I had not only entered his camp with a minimal body trail; but that I had actually cared at protecting a bunch of disgusting nobles. What happened next was one I'll never forget, our duel lasted for an entire night and long into the morning as our blades clashed and lit the ground asunder from the very sparks emitted by our blades. It had been the longest battle of my life, and one I had enjoyed immensely. As Lucifon retreated with his forces to lick his wounds I could only lay there in the dirt and laugh as most of my internal skeleton was screaming at me from overexertion._

 _It was then later that night, as I stepped out of the palace to get fresh air and to rehabilitate my leg which had been broken during the battle; thank gods for busty healing mages. As I took a moment to catch my breath that was when I saw it; a massive streak of light shooting across the sparkling starry nights sky. As I had figured the comet in question was going to either burn up or crash I was surprised when I saw the ball of light slow down and settle on top of the hill. As of then I could hear a voice beckoning me forward towards the light. Curiosity potentially killing me faster than any arrow I followed the voices advice and stepped up the hill towards the light as the voice introduced himself as the deity known as Sol and began to tell me of their request. I was momentarily interested despite threatening my own personal principles of showing caution around gods until the ball of light seemed to dissipate revealing a tiny, thin young girl curled up into a ball, peacefully sleeping. And that was when it had hit me. THIS GIRL IS SUPPOSED TO BE MY DAUGHTER!?_

 _Which brings me to the current point in the story now of which I sit here writing this while Cube, a young demon boy who helped me get into Lucifon's camp and carried my broken carcass back to the King's soldiers is now serving as my butler and tucking the little girl into bed. Worse yet in the short time when she awoke after Sol had left me with her she already began calling me Papa! PAPA OF ALL THINGS! Anyway I've decided to name her Louise, a name that had once belonged to a dear childhood lover when I was a young boy. Louise Dekrae...there was a time that would have brought me joy, now? I have no idea what to feel for this girl sent from the heavens…_

 _Anyway I had better stuff away my journal before Cube or Louise find it, until next time._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Fang Dekrae_


	2. Chapter 2: Louise's First Adventure

As the morning sun rose over the Krayeuse kingdom Louise quickly awoke in a cold sweat as her long fluffy brown hair puffed up from being bundled up all night in the warmth of her bed. However her looks were the last thing on her mind right now as she took a moment to calm herself from her trembling. She had had that dream again, a dream of a gorgeously beautiful starry nights sky as she saw herself descending rapidly towards the ground, this was followed by flashing images of her papa; Fang Drakae slaying a group of dark and malicious creatures.

"That's the second time now..." She mumbled as it had been weeks since her, Papa and Cube had come to live in the Krayeuse kingdom, or at least from what Papa had told her once, as he had been a foreign warrior from the East who had settled down with a beautiful woman in marriage and giving birth to her before ending up in the Krayeuse kingdom as a military adviser. Louise hated thinking about it but somehow she had a feeling her papa and Cube were hiding something, the only thing she couldn't wrap her head around was what. That was when she heard a knock on the door, remembering Cube's morning routine of bringing her freshly clean clothes for her to wear during the day.

"Come in!" She said as she crawled out of her large bed, her little thin frame seemingly appearing as if she crawled out of the maw of a giant beast. It was then the door opened and a young man with light brown skin and piercing yellow eyes stepped into the room clad in fittings that befitted a butler while holding a set of folded clothes in his arms.

"Lady Dekrae I have your clothes ready for you." he said as he placed them firmly on the bed and noticed that the night gown Louise had been wearing during the night was now soaked as if she had dove into a pool of water. It baffled him of how this could be as familiar as he was with the summer season they were nearing fall as it had become getting cooler, which meant that Louise had her second nightmare in the weeks following having taken up residence as lord Dekrae's reward at saving the kingdom from the demon armies that very nearly killed everyone. What worried him more is from the aura he could sense emanating from Louise he could tell she was nervous and very very confused.

"Thank you very much Cube" She said as she let out a deep yawn while Cube proceeded to begin exiting the room to give Louise her privacy. Before he closed the door behind him he turned to her and said.

"Breakfast will be ready for you soon so please don't take too long like you did last time…" He said as Louise childishly stuck her tongue out at him before he closed the door. Louise then looked over at her clothes and began slipping out of her nightgown, her petite body feeling cooled from the sweat and the freedom of being out of bed. As she began slipping on her underwear she paused for a moment as she heard a distant sound outside and went to open her window and investigate. As their home was in the countryside Louise had no fear of anyone spying on her as she had been living with papa and Cube where they kept to themselves where her privacy was concerned. As she leaned over her open window she tried focusing her hearing to listen to the sound as a breeze blew past softly brushing upon her cheek. As that occurred the sound seemed to fade away as quiet and distant as it had been before.

"That's odd...I could swear I heard singing..." She whispered as she gazed outside amongst the trees into the bright green fields near their home as the capital city glinted not far away as she had ran there in her free time whenever papa had given her free time away from working for a nearby local farmer who was the closest person they had to a next door neighbor. She had also been working at assisting at a local orphanage caring for the children there which was a job she had been enjoying dearly as she couldn't stand the thought of any parent abandoning their son or daughter as her own papa refused to abandon her after mama had died of a strange sickness after giving birth to her.

As she turned back towards her bed and finished dressing, slipping on her favorite pink dress and buckling her shoes she stepped out of her room and walked to the dining room where Cube waited with her breakfast and Louise saw a strange sight. A stunningly beautiful young woman clad in leather and steel padding with her sword clipped to her belt was speaking to papa. They had seemed to be saying their goodbyes as papa seemed to be seeing her off leaving Louise with a tiny pang of jealousy in her heart. From first glance her papa; Fang Dekrae, was still quite young as he was in his mid-twenties and yet with his height and youthfully handsome features it was almost as if he was more of an older brother rather than a father. The young woman seemed to giggle and the two embraced for a moment before she turned and walked out as papa shut the front door and turned to see Louise staring. He gave her a seemingly exhausted smile before walking over and ruffled her already messy hair.

"Well there's my little warrior! I bid you good morning in preparation for the morning feast courtesy of Cube." he said with a cheeky grin on his face as it brought a delighted smile upon Louise's face. As mature as her papa could be, it was his inner child Louise loved the most about him as he always found a way to make her smile in no matter what mood she was in.

"Are we doing more training today papa?" Louise sleepily asked while trying to put on her best smile in the midst of a yawn.

"Well that depends, have you been keeping that practice blade I made you sharp?" Her father asked as Louise nodded remembering having to borrow one of her papa's own daggers to slowly grind on the blade of her wooden practice sword as before she had tried using the kitchen knives much to poor Cube's despair.

"How about your bow?, have you been keeping the string balanced and tight?" Louise nodded happily as she held up her hands showing her fingers as marks of calluses began appearing on them from days of working on her favorite bow. For a moment Fang and Cube were a little taken aback at the little girl's enthusiasm before the demon butler piped up.

"That does remind me Master, the annual Harvest Festival for the kingdom will be occurring in a few days." He said as Fang seemed to sigh and press his hand against his face like he had forgotten something important.

"Oh that's right, its going to be their first Harvest Festival ever since the war huh…?" He said as images of the young woman Louise saw him speaking to earlier came to his mind. Louise seemed to stop eating her food for a moment and looked at her father as she tilted her head innocently asking.

"Papa? What's a Harvest Festival? Is that like what Mister Bagon does with his crops except everyone does it?" Fang chuckled as he reached over and patted Louise on the head making her blush as he said.

"No sweetie but it is something similar, the Krayeuse Harvest Festival is to celebrate all of the different cultural aspects the kingdom has to offer; like painting, cooking, dancing, combat-" his daughter's eyes seemed to immediately light up when he mentioned the fighting tournament. Which flattered yet worried him, he had seen the amount of potential she carried during their sparring matches. He had also promised her that he'd purchase her first sword and set of armor when she turned 11 but as far as he was concerned she wasn't ready for tournament fights yet.

"Can we go to the Harvest Festival papa? Can we can we can we?" She asked as her entire tiny little body seemed to be trembling with a thrilling excitement the likes of which she hadn't felt before.

"I had actually intended to go anyway and you can come along as well Louise but ONLY and I mean ONLY if you keep up with your training." Fang declared as his daughter let out a loud squeal viciously devouring the rest of her food before running over and giving her beloved papa a hug.

"I will not let you down papa! Louise Dekrae is going to be the biggest and deadliest of all of the warrior maidens!" She said and saluted before dashing outside to grab her bow, quiver and sword.

"Master? Are you sure it isn't too early to be training Louise so vigorously? I mean I understand the need of giving her the freedom and support to become what she chooses but she is only a little girl." Cube asked as he collected the empty plates that Louise left behind in her wake. Fang groaned as he looked out the window watching the little girl that had been literally dropped into his lap a few months ago by that stupid deity known as Sol.

"As bad as I am with children Cube, I'd rather prefer that Louise had every chance to leave and see the world just as I did, the idea of her being tied down to the nobility here absolutely sickens me to my core." As Fang reminisced on his terrible distrust of nobility even from his birth homeland Louise stood outside swinging her sword with a smirk of delight on her face and sweat dripping down her brows. Despite being only a 10 year old girl she had learned to fashion out leather laces to carry her quiver full of arrows over one shoulder while keeping her bow tied to a second leather strap that was set to come free anytime she needed to equip it. For a moment she wondered who that woman was that her father had been talking to earlier and so she made a mental note to ask him about it later as thoughts of the Harvest Festival took over her mind. It was in that moment of her training that she had begun to hear that singing from earlier once more.

"Where's that coming from…?" She wondered and before she realized it she began walking into the forest as if she were in a trance. The singing started becoming louder as she wandered closer and closer to the source before arriving at the small lake not far from their home. As she stepped near the shore she saw the source of the singing and her face became flushed.

A young pale skinned woman, her hair soaked down to the single lock sat floating on the water's surface as a large darkened fish tail seemed to be playfully flapping on the surface of the water while her large voluptuous breasts seemed to glitter in the sunlight.

"A b-black mermaid…!" Louise mumbled aloud as she remembered the cautionary stories of these viciously mischievous temptresses as they brought brave men and women of the seas to their deaths. The young woman turned for a moment seeing the little human girl and was surprised for a moment that her song had attracted an audience before she began to grin and sizing her up as her predatory eyes carried a frightening hunger in them. She quickly dove back into the water and swam up close to where the child stood and rested her head on her arms gazing at her and beckoning her forward.

Louise quickly shook her head as her mind quivered on her first action. The mermaid seemed to grin seeing the child frozen in fear before reaching out and grabbing hold of her ankle. Louise screamed as she fell backwards and was quickly pulled into the water by the black mermaid and saw the woman flash her white pointed shark like teeth as she stared in her frightened eyes.

" **Yes just like that, hold that look of pure terror as I take my time devouring that absolutely adorable body of yours~"** She said as her true voice seemed to echo underneath the water's surface. As Louise thrashed about in the water she had remembered the swimming lessons her papa had taught her a couple of weeks into first living at their home and she quickly calmed herself.

 _"_ _Knowing how to swim is extremely important especially when you are venturing into dangerous areas, more often than not an enemy can easily disarm you when you are submerged so I'm going to show you how to use your hands as blades."_

In that moment that was when she remembered that small moment of martial arts training that her father had taught her as she closed her eyes and listened to the rush of water and the black mermaids underwater cackling as her guide.

 _"Calm yourself...let your body and soul be as fluid as the water...focus all power into your finger tips and…._ STRIKE!" She cried within her mind as she made a slashing motion towards the black mermaid's face as she felt nails strike flesh and heard the mermaid let out a frightening screech as a mist of blood slightly clouded the little girl's vision.

" **AGGGHH YOU SLASHED OUT MY EYE YOU LITTLE BRAT! THAT REALLY FUCKING HURTS YOU LITTLE BITCH! I was going to be nice and swallow you hole but NOW I THINK I'LL GRIND YOU UP IN MY TEETH AND CHEW YOU UP PIECE BY PIECE!"** She roared as Louise felt the water slowly weighing her body down, knowing that the mermaid would be on her before she made it to the surface she prayed her papa would come save her as exhaustion from her attack began to set in. As the final rush began to come a shadow seemed to knock the black mermaid aside and grab hold of Louise shot towards the surface. Louise felt herself pressed up against something big and wet yet soft as she heard a woman's voice crying out in panic before landing with a thump on shore.

"Mmm...soft..." Louise mumbled as she snuggled against whoever her savior was and reached up squeezing something large and meaty as she heard an adorable squeak.

"Umm, excuse me...that's my chest you're touching..." a soft voice seemed to whisper as Louise quickly opened her eyes and saw that she was cradled up against the bosom of another mermaid, this one seemed to carry a light aqua blue tint in her hair and tail as a pearl necklace dangled around her neck. She gave the frightened little girl a gentle smile as she touched her cheek.

"You don't need to fear, I'm not like that horrible mermaid you just encountered." She said as her fishy tail twitched against the grass.

"You aren't?" Louise asked as the mermaid slowly nodded gently gazing into the human child's eyes. From what she could deduce after seeing her defending herself against her the dark evil sister of her kind that she was a novice warrior, but to have the bravery to strike such an insulting blow was what had her impressed.

"G-Good.." Louise muttered as she quickly got off of the mermaid seeing that the other one seemed to have fled; more than likely to lick her wounds. As she retrieved her wooden sword from the ground she put down her bow and quiver counting the arrows that had spilled out and began whimpering at the fact that both of them were now soaked down to the last layer. As the tears began to drip from her eyes she heard the mermaid flop up behind her peeking over her shoulder and seeing her predicament.

"Such is life for a warrior..." She whispered sympathetically as she held the child in her arms as Louise mourned over the ruined loss of her now water logged bow and quiver. How was she going to explain this to papa? She wondered as up until now she hadn't had to deal with something as serious as this in her life. She looked up at the mermaid's beautiful blue eyes as she unconsciously nuzzled her head against her breasts.

"Why did you save me? Who are you?" The woman smiled as she caressed Louise's wet fluffy hair and replied.

"Just like with my own kind humans like you are an especially favorite target of black mermaids like the one you saw and..the fishmen" She said as the last word came out as a disgusted hiss before introducing herself.

"As for my name, you may call me Primala and I am merely a simple girl of the seas nothing more." As Louise stared at her in awe they both heard a rustling nearby as Primala quickly gave Louise a swift kiss on the cheek leaving a strange magical sensation dart through the little girl's body before she shot back into the water leaving her goodbyes as watery whispers in the child's ears. As she turned and saw her papa stepping out from the bushes and staring at her water logged form as he sighed and gave her a soft smile.

"Oh Louise..."


End file.
